1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an electronic apparatus, a method of supporting wireless connection, an image forming apparatus, and a method of wireless connection, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus capable of performing Access Point (AP) connection of an image forming apparatus easily, a method of supporting wireless connection, an image forming apparatus, and a method of wireless connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus is an apparatus that prints print data generated by a print control terminal device such as a computer on a recording paper. Examples of an image forming apparatus include copy machine, printer, fax machine, and a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP) that performs the above functions in a single device, but is not limited thereto.
A recent image forming apparatus supports wireless connection, and connects to a network via wireless connection. In order to connect to a network, an image forming apparatus should be connected to an AP.
However, general users may experience difficulty when attempting to connect an image forming apparatus to an AP. For example, in order to connect an image forming apparatus to an AP, a user needs to know the network name of the AP (for example, Service Set Identifier (SSID)) and a network key. However, the user may not have access to such information.
In addition, it is very difficult and time-consuming for a user to connect a new image forming apparatus to an AP, since the job of AP connection is usually performed by a PC setting engineer or an Internet setting engineer.